MWDC: Ghost Rider: Ignition
by Finmonster
Summary: Johnny Blaze was on the path to becoming a legendary stunt man, but fate had other plans. As his life crumbles around him, he makes a deal with a stranger and adopts the mantel of the Ghost Rider. But there's more to being the Rider of Vengeance then had been let on. Will Johnny rise to the challenge, or come crashing down all over again? Part 2 Book 11


**MWDC: Part 2 Book 12**

**Ghost Rider: Ignition**

**Chapter 1: Revved Up**

_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged_.

-Samuel Johnson

___October 1st, 2012 somewhere in Texas,_

The smell of popcorn and beer filled the air inside the carnival as the sounds of children laughing and mechanical rides whirling echoed off of food and game stands. Around the carnival, various posters had been put up, advertising the many different attractions that had been attached to the carnival. Among the posters was one advertising the Amazing Crash Motorcycle Rodeo.

The poster displayed three men on motorcycles, leaping towards the viewer with a massive explosion in the background. In the center of the picture was a man approaching with dark head of hair and brown eyes, riding a bright red motorcycle. To his left was a man roughly the same age as him, with black hair and blue eyes, riding on a blue motorcycle. The final man was on the right of the poster and appeared much younger, appearing to be no more than a teenager, with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes and rode a black motorcycle.

Under each of the men's picture was their name. Under the center man was the words "The Invincible Daredevil, Crash Simpson!" Under the man on the left it read, "The Fearless Stuntman, Drake Shannon!" Under the third man it read "And the Red Hot Cycling Sensation, Johnny Blaze!"

In one of the tents set up for shows on the carnival grounds, the sound of cheering was accompanied by the sound of roaring engines. Inside, numerous ramps and jumps had been set up, surrounded by bleachers filled with cheering people. At the very center of the ring was a large metal cage shaped like a ball. Within it were three men, each riding motorcycles around the cage, each narrowly avoiding each other as they whizzed about.

The crowd cheered as the motorcycles stopped and the riders thrust their fists into the sky triumphantly.

"Now, ladies and gentleman," the announcer called over the roar of the crowd, "We've come to our final event!"

The crowd roared as two of the men rode their motorcycles to the side of the ring, leaving the one riding the black motorcycle as the only one left. As they left, a few men came out and rolled the ball cage away, before setting up two ramps as far apart as possible within the tent. The rider rode his bike over to one side of the tent, pointing the bike at the ramp.

"Now, the fearless young Johnny Blaze will perform a death defying stunt the likes of which you have never seen before! He will leap between these two ramps and fly through these three flaming rings. Will he make it!?" the announcer questioned as the men rolled three steel rings on poles, dripping with igniter fluid between the ramps, before igniting them with a torch.

Johnny revved the engine of his motorcycle as he lined himself up with the ramp. Looking out into the crowd, he managed to locate one person in particular. She was a young woman, no older than eighteen, with olive skin and long brown hair. She wore a white, sleeveless blouse, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She looked back at him with worried, dark brown eyes. He smiled under his helmet and raised his arm up into the air, his hand forming a "rock on" sign. The girl saw this and chuckled, before returning it.

Turning away from the crowd, Johnny focused on the obstacles in front of him as he lowered his arm and revved the engine of his motorcycle again. Starring straight down the center of the flaming rings, his eyes narrowed behind the visor of his helmet as he focused. He took a moment to calm himself before taking a deep breath and gunning the engine. The motorcycle roared as its rear tire dug into the ground, sending dirt flying as Johnny and the bike shot forward. Johnny made sure to keep his bike steady as he rode it towards the ramp. Then, before he knew it, he was shooting off the ramp and flying through the air. Even through his protective jacket and helmet, he could feel the heat from the flames as he passed, especially on his left arm.

The crowd cheered as he successfully landed on the other side of the jump, dirt kicking up as he skidded to a halt. He threw up his left fist triumphantly, only to have the crowd's cheering turned to cries of horror. Johnny looked around in confusion, before he noticed his left arm felt incredibly hot. Looking at it, he saw that the entirety of his upper arm was on fire. Letting out a cry of surprise, he quickly began to beat his arm with his gloved right hand as attendants ran over to help him. Quickly, they got the fire out, the crowd murmuring worriedly as the girl in the stands held her hands up to her face while she looked on with frightened eyes.

As the crowd watched, Johnny stood up, waving away any attempt to help him to his feet. As he did, he saw the crowd nervously watching him, including the young woman. Smiling, he thrust his hand into the air, making a "rock on" symbol again as smoke continued to rise from his ruined sleeve. The crowd roared in approval and leapt to their feet as they applauded, but the girl continued to regard him with a worried expression. Johnny could only shrug as EMTs began to lead him away.

_Later,_

The EMT tent sat on the edge of the fair ground, its white color with a red cross marking its purpose. Inside, Johnny sits on one of the cots, looking up at the girl from the stands as she glared down at him with her arms crossed.

"This ain't funny, Johnny!" she shouted at him, "Ya could have been seriously injured!"

"But Ah wasn't, Roxanne!" Johnny exclaimed, "Just a few burns."

"Just a few burns!?" Roxanne asked incredulously, "Yer entire arm is covered in bandages! The doctor says ya can't ride fer a month!"

"Doctors always say stuff like that," Johnny said dismissively, "Give me a week an' Ah'll be better than ever."

"Better than ever?" she asked, shocked, "Johnny ya got second degree burns! Yer lucky ya get ta ride again at all!"

"Luck ain't got nothin' ta do with it, Roxy," Johnny replied, "Ah'm just that good."

Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh and put her head in the palm of her hand, not looking at Johnny, causing his face to fall.

"Ah worry bout ya, Johnny," Roxanne said, lowering her hand and looking at him with a saddened expression, "You an' Daddy. What y'all do is dangerous. One wrong move an' yer…gone."

"Roxy," Johnny said, a concerned expression on his face as he stood up and took her hands in his, "Ah ain't goin' anywhere."

"Ya can't know that, Johnny," Roxanne replied, squeezing his hands and looking up at him sorrowfully, "Ya can never really know somethin' like that."

Johnny hung his head sadly as he realized just how badly he had scared Roxanne.

"Ah know Ah can't ask you ta never ride again," Roxanne stated, looking Johnny in the eye, "So Ah'm just gonna ask ya ta be more careful. Can ya do that fer meh?"

"Ah can do that," Johnny replied, smiling as he reached up with his damaged arm and stroked her cheek. Roxanne smiled back at him, before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Come on," she said with a smile, "Let's go find, Daddy. He'll be happy yer alright."

Johnny nodded and the two of them made their way out of the tent.

_Later_,

Two men stood outside the tent for the motorcycle show, facing each other.

One was who the posters called Crash Simpson. He wore a red and black leather jacket over a white undershirt along with faded jeans and brown cowboy boots. Standing across from him Drake Shannon, who wore a blue and white leather jacket along with a black tee shirt, brown cargo pants and black work boots.

"What're ya sayin', Drake?" Crash asked, on edge.

"Ah'm sayin' we can't take another messed up stunt like what happened today again," Drake growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "We need ta get rid of the kid."

"The hell we do!" Crash spat, his anger rising.

"He almost killed himself today, Crash!" Drake argued, "If he messes up another stunt like that an' ya can kiss our show goodbye!"

"Johnny made a mistake," Crash retorted, "He's human, you an' Ah have made plenty of our own since we started this show."

"Not one that almost cost us the whole damn gig!" Drake shouted, waving his arms in the air dramatically.

"So the kid had an accident, so what?" Crash defended, "Hell, Evil Keneval suffered worse than that!"

"We ain't Evil Keneval, Crash!" Drake growled, "Either Blaze goes or Ah do!"

"Ah ain't kickin' Johnny to the curb," Cash stated, glaring at Drake.

"Then that's it, huh?" Drake asked, "Yer just goin' to end our partnership so ya can keep yer baby girl's boyfriend around?"

"Johnny's family," Crash said angrily, "I ain't kickin' him to the curb."

"Fine, if that's the way ya see it," Drake growled before turning away and stomping off, "But this ain't over, I tell ya!"

Crash watched Drake leave, crossing his arms and sighing to himself before turning and walking away. As he left, he saw Johnny and Roxanne approaching him from the other direction.

"Hey, Daddy!" Roxanne called, waving to him as he approached. A smile formed on Crash's face as he approached the two teenagers.

"Hey there, baby girl," Crash greeted, a smile growing across his face, "How's the arm doin', Johnny?"

"It's doin' alright, Crash," Johnny replied, holding up his bandaged arm for Crash to see, "Nothin' a little rest an' relaxation can't cure. Least that's what the doc said."

Roxanne smiled at Johnny and gave his good arm a reassuring squeeze, happy that he was listening to her advice.

"Good to hear, kid," Crash stated with a grin, patting Johnny on his good shoulder, "Ya gave everyone quite a scare with that stunt."

"Sorry about that," Johnny replied, scratching his cheek in embarrassment before a thought came to him, "Was that Drake ya were taklin' to?"

"Yeah, it was," Crash replied, his smile slipping from his face slightly.

"What did he want?" Roxanne asked.

"Just some talk about the show is all," Crash answered, reaching up and patting his daughter on the arm, "Nothin' to worry bout."

"Alright," she replied with a smile. Just then, there came a loud gurgling sound from Johnny's stomach that caught all of their attentions

"Ah take it yer hungry, Johnny," Crash commented with a laugh.

"Yeah," Johnny replied with a laugh of his own, rubbing his stomach, "Ah haven't had nothin' to eat since before the show."

"Well, I'm feelin' pretty hungry too," Crash stated with a smile, "So hows about we go get some grub?"

"Sounds good, Daddy," Roxanne replied with a smile as Johnny nodded his approval.

"Alright, let's go grab some burgers, my treat," Crash said, turning and signaling for the teenagers to follow him. Roxanne smiled as Johnny placed his good arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight, laying her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of them, someone watched them from the shadows. He was average in height and build, wearing a dark blue coat over a white button up shirt, along with dark blue pants, a brown leather belt and black leather shoes. He wore a dark blue fedora that he wore pulled down low, obscuring his eyes from view.

"So, that's him then," the man said, seemingly talking to himself, "That's Johnny Blaze."

"_Yes,_" a raspy voice that only the man could hear said, "_That is him. That is my new rider_."

"He's young," the man commented.

"_Age is irrelevant_," the voice replied, "_He shall be my rider_."

"I'm not sure he has those fires of vengeance in his heart that you so desperately desire," the man stated.

"_He will,_" the voice replied ominously. As it did, the man noticed Drake walking over to where the motorcycles were stored, a wrench in his hand.

"_He will._"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm really excited about this story, as Ghost Rider is one of my favorite superheroes. Critiques and feedback is always welcome so please review! Later, True Believers!


End file.
